


The Reason Why

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Hurt, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg has always known his wife sleeps in other men's beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why

Lestrade knew why his wife wasn't in his bed when he woke up. He had always known, those nights he woke in the middle of the night and she wasn't home yet. He was pretty sure she didn't know he wasn't fooled, though, or she'd have tried an apology, or even just started getting worse. He didn't know which one it would be, so he said nothing. Even with Sherlock Holmes telling him she was sleeping with someone else on bloody Christmas, he kept quiet about it.

It was only a matter of time before she told him about this one, too. Would this be the one she asked for the divorce?.It might be worth it to do that, this time. To finally give up on the relationship she so clearly never really wanted. It had all been for him. Maybe, once upon a time, she had really loved him. But she couldn't seem to stay that way.

He glanced up into the mirror, seeing the tears slowly flowing down his cheeks. It was time to end this. He had to get away from her, or he'd end up doing something stupid. He couldn't do that, people needed him. Other people. People not his wife, not the woman he had always loved. He just didn't know if he could survive either way.

That day, he arrived in the office with far less than his usual pep and vigor, and the divorce papers in his hand. The others were obviously worried about him, Donovan and Anderson trying to cheer him up with some jokes, he wasn't really paying attention. He busied himself with paperwork -not what he had brought- and waited fr something, anything to come up.

There was a shooting, a simple, cut and dry shooting. He took the team out there. He went looking with them for the killer, and then the others could only stand by and watch as he let some gang members shoot him. When Donovan made it to his side, going to help him while the others took care of those who had done this, the first thing she noticed was the smile on his face.

“Officer down, officer down!” she called frantically into the radio, hating just how peaceful he looked, blood seeping out of his chest, a smile on his face for the first time in days. “No, Lestrade. Don't do this to us, please.” she whispered. He just shook his head, giving her hand the barest squeeze before laying back, and closing his eyes.

“Tell her I always loved her, I didn't mean for it to happen like this,” his voice was a hoarse whisper as he drifted away, and Donovan couldn't help it, she didn't want to. She let her tears fall down her cheeks as she sat there sobbing next to a great man, but more importantly, a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. For how this ended. I didn't mean to. It just happened.


End file.
